


The Coffee Shop

by m33kkt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Marco is adorable, Some angst, charactors may be a little OC, connie and jean are roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m33kkt/pseuds/m33kkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco works in a coffee shop, Jean is a collage student who starts going regularly when he meets Marco there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic, its also on Quotev so dont worry if you think someones stealing it, they're not! Anyway yeah enjoy!

The only thing keeping Marco awake was the alluring smell of coffee and nudges from his co-worker, Armin.  He sluggishly glanced at the clock which hung on a tilt and internally groaned when he saw the time. Only 11AM, he wouldn't be finished his part time job at “The Cosy Coffee Shop” for another couple hours. Why did he offer to be the one working late tonight?  
  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Armin who was giving Marco a sympathetic smile.  
“Rough night? You look terrible” He asks, Marco turns back around and catches a glimpse of himself in the metal of the oven. Ugh, he did look pretty bad.  
“Just another one of my bad nights you know?” Marco replied before grabbing another plate to put in the dishwasher. He was surprised that he hadn’t dropped anything yet, being as clumsy and tired as he was.  
  
“If it gets too bad you can always take a day off work yeah? I'll cover for you.” Armin offers, still standing behind Marco while he continues putting the dishes in to get cleaned. Marco just nods and gives Armin a weak smile. Armin looked like he was about to say something else before another order was called and he had to leave to make the coffee for the awaiting person.  
  
Marco sighed quietly and continued what he was doing before until he was called to work at the till. His favourite part of this job, Marco was generally a people person and was liked by many. Perhaps it was due to his friendly smile or his kind eyes but everybody seemed to like him.  
  
Marco took many customers orders, scribbling them down and then handing them to Armin to prepare them. Marco and Armin were a good team but didn't have many shifts together. Marco was usually lumbered to work with Sasha who secretly ate the muffins and chattered to Connie loudly who always seemed to turn up when Sasha was here. Connie didn't even work here, he just seemed to like the feel of the place. Not that it was a bad thing, Marco enjoyed Sasha and Connie's company greatly, he just prefered to get through with work.    
  
Thankfully the next couple hours had passed quickly and Marco was nearing the end of his shift. Armin had already left, as at this time not many people usually came to get coffee. The rush hours mostly included the morning when tired looking people in suits would come in looking for something to wake them up.  
  
Marco was just getting ready to shut up the shop when a lanky boy rushed into the shop, with his jacket pulled up over his head to cover from the rain that had been falling since early afternoon. Marco saw the boy and immediately felt bad that he had been caught in the rain so he didn't send him out even though it was closing time. He made his way back behind the counter and sent a smile towards the slightly damp boy.  The boy looks up and they make quick eye contact before the other boy blushes and looks down.  
  
"Hey and welcome to The Cosy Coffee Shop! What would you like?" Marco says with a smile. If Marco was being honest he would say he thought this boy was pretty cute.   
  
"I'll just take a black coffee please." The boy said, composing himself and no longer blushing.   
  
"Sure! Your name?" Marco asks while heading over to the coffee machine and grabbing one of the plastic cups that sat above the machine. He presses a couple buttons and the coffee started filling the cup. This is the part where he tells Marco his name and then Marco writes his number on the cup so this incredibly cute boy would text him. Well that is, if he had the confidence.  
  
" Jean."  The boy replies with a slight french accent. So his name was french then? Maybe he came from a french family Marco guessed.  
  
When the steady flow of coffee stopped,he put on a lid and wrote "Jean :)" before handing over the coffee to the waiting man.  
  
"That'll be £1.05 please!" Marco said opening the till. Jean patted around in his pocket before finding his money and handing it over to Marco. He then grabbed his coffee,saw the smiley face and rolled his eyes then smiled slightly. Marco found himself going red.  
  
"Don't get too wet outside! Bye Jean!" Marco stuttered slightly because holy hell was Jean hot when he smiled. Jean looked surprised that Marco had used his real name and Marco mentally face palmed. Why did he always make such an idiot out of himself in front of good looking guys? This wasn't working out the way he planned.   
  
"Thanks, see you later." Jean said before turning around and heading out the door into the drizzle of rain. See you later? Did that mean that he was coming back? Did he somehow know Marco thought he was hot?  
  
Stop Marco, you're over thinking this.  
  
Of course he was but still, Marco was happy that he decided to work late that night.  
 **  
**

 

 

**`````**

 

Jean walks out the coffee shop with red cheeks and a coffee in his hand. To be honest Jean didn't even really like black coffee, he had simply panicked because of the cute freckled boy that was serving him.   
  
He pulls the hood of his hoodie over his head to protect him from the raindrops that fell relentlessly. Looking up quickly at the sign of the coffee shop, he recognizes the name. The coffee shop that Sasha works in! Small world. Jean then realizes that he didn't catch the barista's name.Damn. What was he supposed to call him?  
   
After a loud crack of thunder pulls him from his thoughts, Jean decides to pick up his pace so he could possibly get back to his college dorm without getting too wet.  
  
  
Jean enters his dorm room to find Connie in the same position that he had left him in, on his bed and furiously studying for his Biology test that he had the next day.Connie looks up from his book to look at Jean's damp state before looking back down with a laugh.  
  
"Caught in the rain?" Connier asks Jean with a amused smirk. Jean takes off his now soaked hoodie and replaces it with his college one. It had cost him a good $50 so he was going to make good use out of it.  
  
"Yeah, you still trying to cram for that test in a few days?"Jean says in a teasing tone while placing the coffee on his bedside table and putting his bag down beside it. Connie sighs dramatically.  
  
"Don't remind me, I've been at this since I woke up. I'm exhausted" Connie groans stretching out and noticing the still hot coffee on Jean's bedside table. He points at it and offers a smile. "Is that for me?"  
  
Jean rolls his eyes. Couldn't the idiot just get some for himself some coffee? Jean picks up the cup, passing it to the grinning boy. Connie thanks him and shoots him a wink before lifting the cup to take a sip of the coffee. He then notices the smiley face next to Jean's name and smirks knowingly up at Jean. Jean pulls his face back into his usual scowl trying to hide the blush that dusted his cheeks  
  
"Flirting with the barista are we?" Connie says chuckling slightly, "Who knew that somebody would actually be interested in that grumpy face."  
Jean smiles smugly and flexes his nearly non existent arm muscles causing Connie to scoff.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Jean retorts, quickly changing into suitable clothes for the night. It was only 6PM but Jean had a long night of browsing the internet planned and maybe a little daydreaming about the barista at his new favorite coffee shop on campus.  
  
  
Jean awoke to loud screaming in his earphones and his half closed laptop lying beside him.He must have fallen asleep sometime during his marathon of Pewdiepie videos. Jean pulls his earphones out and looks at the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table. 11AM. Jean groans loudly and rolls over. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed up so late.  
  
Jean gets out of bed reluctantly. On his way to the bathroom, he spots a note on the pinboard that Connie must have quickly scrawled before leaving for his test. Connie quickly explained that he was going to Sasha's work after his final to wait for her shift to finish so they could go out to celebrate his last final with a couple others and that he was invited. Jean grabbed the note and scrunches it up before chuckling softly, feeling glad that he hadn't taken as many morning classes as Connie. Jean wasn't keen on spending a night with Connie and Sasha all over each but if a couple others were there then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Plus, he got an excuse to go back to the coffee shop where the boy worked.  
  
After a quick shower and breakfast (if you could call it that, it was just a poptart from leftover from yesterday) Jean settled on the couch and picked up his sketchbook and a pencil. He pauses for a moment, pondering on who to draw next. Jean then remembers the way the barista's freckles dotted all over his cheeks and nose, the polite grin he flashed him that made Jean feel like the boy was genuinely happy to see him. His pencil starts moving over the paper but he can't seem to get it right. He needs to see the barista again, so he could get the freckles on his face at the right place and finish the picture.  
  
Looking down at his watch, Jean realizes the time. Connie would probably be finished his final and would be at the coffee shop waiting for Sasha to finish. Jean makes the quick decision to go. He could use a coffee anyway and Connie owed him one from last night. Quickly throwing on a coat, Jean picks up his phone before leaving and locking the dorm room door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it was kinda short idk, tell me if you want it longer! thanks


End file.
